


In My Time of Need

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Can't remember why I wrote this., F/M, I guess I should post it., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of time escaped his touch, flitting just outside his grasp of time and comprehension. Thoughts and ideas set his restless mind afire. Without Maverick's manipulation Barnaby's mind is in a state of fracture, with the pieces of the puzzle on the table can Kotetsu put him back together again in time for them to face the new threat building in the shadows of Sternbild City? Set Post-Tiger and Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Need

Flames. 

How he hated the fires of his nightmares. 

His darkened eyes snapped open as he forced himself out of his nightmare. He vaguely wondered what time it was, lifting his wrist to check the time. _Oh right. _How did he always manage to forget that he was no longer a Hero? He rubbed his tired green eyes and sat up, taking in a deep breath. What day was it? He rose on his muscled legs and strode over to the bathroom to flick the light on. He shielded his face from the light while his pupils adjusted and made his way to the sink to splash cool water on his face and neck.__

“What are you doing, Barnaby?” He asked himself, watching water drip off his heated face. “What are you doing to yourself?” He licked his chapped lips and rubbed the stubble on his throat, wishing for a moment that the shadows around his eyes would just disappear. It had been nearly a month…right? It had been a month since he had retired. That was right wasn’t it? He never knew anymore. Ever since Maverick had died…his fingers brushed the healing wound on his thigh.

\--

“No, no! Not that one Kaede!” Kotetsu protested lightly. “We need this one.” He grinned as his daughter eyed him from around the tree she had selected.

“Dad that’s huge, it’s not going to fit into an apartment!” She told him critically. 

“It will fit into Bunny’s!” Kotetsu picked it up and marched off.

“He’s not even going to be happy that you have a tree anyway.” Kaede sighed and followed, tugging her earmuffs back over her ears. 

“He’ll be happy once it’s lit and decorated.” Kotetsu retorted.

“Dad he hates Christmas, don’t you read his interviews?” Kaede glanced around.

Kotetsu buried his face in the pine for a moment, hiding his eyes. Yes, he knew. Of course he knew. How could he have known Barnaby Brooks Jr. for this long and not know that Christmas was his least favorite time? He was practically a Jehovah’s Witness with celebrations… but this was not the year for him to be alone. No Kotetsu wasn’t about to leave Bunny alone. He might fight and growl and moan about the inconvenience but inside Barnaby would be grateful to have someone there. Someone to keep an eye on him. 

He wouldn’t tell Kaede, not a word to her about the passing hints he had caught from Barnaby’s, albeit short, conversations recently. He heard exhaustion in his tone, sadness in his sighs, pain in his voice. He knew what Barnaby was like when he wasn’t sleeping, and this was clearly a Bunny in distress. This trip was just a ruse; this Christmas surprise was only a way to get him inside of Barnaby’s apartment so he could make sure the man was taking care of himself.

\--

He never remembered what day it was anymore. Never remembered what time he had gone to bed or woken up. In fact, as far as he could remember, he hadn’t left his apartment in days. He scrubbed his hair tiredly beneath the scalding water. You weren’t supposed to wash your hair in hot water, but he was too tired to care. No one saw him anymore anyway. The heat made his skin tingle, made him shiver with uncomfortable familiarity… but it also made him feel like everything was calming for a moment. 

Turmoil was building inside of him, worse than it had for years. Broken memories swam to the front of his mind night and day; he could never remember which had happened and which hadn’t. Times where he had discovered Maverick’s plan before, times when those lies had been erased, times where he had made friends and Maverick had intervened. Yes the man had made sure Barnaby was ripe for the picking, friendless and alone. 

He smiled, but Maverick hadn’t counted on Kotetsu. No, the man had an irrepressible light about him that not even the ever-so-careful Albert Maverick could predict. He hadn’t understood what would happen when he teamed them up, intending only for Kotetsu to act as a foil and make Barnaby look good. He hadn’t known that they would become so close, hadn’t known that it would be Kotetsu that would be his undoing; that it was Kotetsu who would become Barnaby’s savior.

But even with Kotetsu’s help Barnaby’s mind was broken. The blonde rinsed his locks and shook the water out before shutting the shower off. Wrapping a towel around his hips he stepped into the cool air of his bedroom, relishing the bite on his over-hot skin. 

Then he frowned. He could hear soft voices, the gentle scraping of something on his floor. Who in their goddamned mind would rob Barnaby Brooks Jr.? “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” His bedroom door slid open as he punched the control and he stopped stock still in the frame. 

Kotetsu looked up from what he and Kaede were doing and smiled brightly, though he was oddly concerned that his partner was soaking wet. Or was it really concern? He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his daughter; that was enough to calm his slightly frayed nerves. He never had understood the feeling that spilled into his gut when Barnaby was near, the desire to run his hands over the pale expanse of his abdomen, to let his tongue glide over the dips and curves of his well-defined hips; and that neck. He could write a book on how perfect the blonde’s Adam’s apple was, how the tendons that held his proud head high stood out against the stiff edges of his collarbone. 

“Dad?” Kaede lifted her eyebrows critically and Kotetsu was knocked from his reverie. Okay so maybe a glance at his daughter wasn’t enough to break the spell Bunny cast on him. 

“Sorry, sorry Kaede.” He apologized stiffly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry _Kaede_?” Barnaby echoed. “Were you even listening to a word I just said?” Barnaby folded his arms over his chest. 

“Err…no.” Kotetsu replied, looking off to the side. He didn’t care to notice just how adorable Bunny was with his hair in soft, damp spirals.

“Of course not, you’re going deaf.” Barnaby scowled. “I asked you what you were doing here, and what that thing was.” He communicated with a subtle tilt of his head to the tree that was dressed and lit in the corner of the apartment.

“Christmas tree!” Kotetsu answered quickly.

“Hmm… looks like a fire hazard to me.” 

“Told you he wouldn’t like it.” Kaede muttered to her father and Kotetsu smiled sheepishly.

“If this place burns down it’s on your head, I won’t be responsible for your actions.” Barnaby didn’t say _no_. In fact it was oddly pleasing that Kotetsu would forego a Christmas with his family for Barnaby. _But I didn’t really want you here…_ He rubbed his now-smooth jaw. 

“Are you ever?” Kotetsu grinned, spirits picking up. “By the way aren’t you usually running before now?” He checked his watch. It was nearly three, since when was Barnaby still in bed this late into the afternoon?

“I’m lame.” He replied flippantly and disappeared into his bedroom with the gentle sliding of his bedroom door.

Kotetsu wasn’t sure what to make of anything at this moment. Obviously Barnaby was still recovering; it had only been a month after all. But what bothered Kotetsu was that his mood had worsened, Barnaby had been cheerful the last time he had seen him: Maverick was in jail, his parents’ killer, Oroborous was supposedly dissolving with the downfall of their funding, he and Kotetsu were back on good terms. Where was the sweet Bunny he had seen after Jake’s death? Wasn’t he supposed to go back to being kind and gentle again? Why was he so brusque and impatient with him again?

“Is he alright?” Kaede asked her father as she finished tying a ribbon to the present she was wrapping. 

“Yeah, of course baby.” He smiled, ruffling her hair.

“ _Dad_.” She drew away, but this time it was a smile he was met with; an affectionate laugh. How his daughter could make his heart melt. He wrapped her up in a hug, tugging her into his lap to nuzzle his face against hers. “Are _you_ alright?” She seemed slightly concerned.

“I love you.” He told her, letting her sit back on her haunches. His feline eyes were warm, as she looked him over. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“Of course, Dad.” She rolled her eyes, laughing when he jabbed her ribs gently. They were oblivious for the moment, laughing and tousling on the floor as the door to the other room slid open to reveal the blonde in his jeans and t-shirt.

Barnaby dried his curls with a small towel, watching the scene unfold. He couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at his lips as he watched Kotetsu surrender to his daughter, the both of them laughing. Maybe he could forget all this and just enjoy having them here? If there was anything Kotetsu was good at it was making Barnaby smile.

“Hey Bunny!” Kotetsu finally noticed him. “Feeling better?”

“Kaede you didn’t say hi to me.” He told her and she hurried over to wrap her arms around his waist. “Have you gotten taller?” He wondered, putting his hand on her head.

“A little.” She grinned. “But you’re not wearing shoes!”

“Oh, right I forgot I’m so much shorter without them.” He joked. Then again every time he had seen her he had been in his Herosuit, the heels on the boots increased his height by two or three inches. Enough to be noticeable at least. “What have you two got planned for me? What day is it?” He wondered aloud.

“Chr-Christmas Eve.” Kaede seemed surprised as she drew away, then laughed. “Don’t play! You know what day it is!” 

But Kotetsu wasn’t so sure. Barnaby looked tired, now that he was out in the light of the living room the shadows beneath his eyes were obvious and concerning. His green eyes were dim behind his glasses as he slunk into his chair and rested his face against his fist, listening to Kaede tell him about what she had been doing recently, bustling on as if she had no idea. Of course she wouldn’t, Kotetsu knew that, she hadn’t spent nearly the amount of time Kotetsu had around Barnaby learning his habits and moods. _How could he not know it was Christmastime?_

“Hey baby why don’t you go get the last of the presents from the car?” Kotetsu offered. Normally he wouldn’t dream of sending his daughter off into the garage of the building, but she was more than well protected here and he needed to speak to Barnaby alone.

“Oh! Yeah I’ll go do that.” She nodded. “Sorry we’ll talk more in a minute!” She told the tired Bunny and hustled to the door, catching the keys her father tossed to her. “I’ll be right back!” She disappeared out the front door and shut it behind her.

“Alright what do you want?” Barnaby groaned; fingers tented over his face as he leaned against the armrest tiredly. “I know you’re up to something, since when did you trust Kaede to do anything on her own?”

“She’s a big girl.” Kotetsu walked over to him, his powerful hand on Barnaby’s shoulder was enough to draw Barnaby’s gaze. “Are you okay?” He dropped to his haunches beside him. “You look terrible, Bunny.”

Those emerald eyes flitted, trying to find a way to escape the feline scrutiny of his partner; but gave in and looked back to search every peak and dart of gold and brown in his irises. “I’m fine.” He lied, then flinched when he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.

“No you’re not. Tell me what’s wrong.” His face was more than serious, in fact Barnaby had rarely seen it this way, he seemed concerned enough to drop his smile. There was no trace of humor in those tiger-eyes. “Barnaby.” Yes, he meant business.

“Not now.” He managed to look away, only to have Kotetsu shake him gently.

“Barnaby this isn’t healthy, what is wrong with you? You look thin, like you haven’t eaten in weeks.” His voice was warm, soft, and kind. The graveled tone of a former smoker, of a man who lived by vices and desire rumbled deep in his chest like the purr of thunder just before a storm.

“I didn’t know it was Christmas.” He admitted slowly. “Kotetsu I don’t even remember the last time I left my apartment. I feel like… everything’s slipping through my fingers.”

“Maverick.” Kotetsu suddenly understood. He didn’t need to hear anymore. “What do you remember now?” He searched his face for answers.

“Lots of things. Things I can’t explain, there’s not enough time.” He said softly. It was incredible how close they were, Barnaby gave half a thought to the six inches between their lips and gave a full thought better of it. Every breath he took was Kotetsu, the warm scent of his aftershave and fabric softener. _Very fatherly_. He thought with a tug at the corner of his mouth. But that familiar scent stirred his flesh and heat pooled in his belly.

“Try to cheer up for Kaede, at least.” Kotetsu told him, releasing the grip on his shoulder to touch the side of his face gently. His eyes were soft as he watched the tired Bunny nuzzle his palm, resting his head in his hand. “We’ll talk later when she goes to sleep.”

Barnaby sighed and nodded, sitting up. “I’ll make coffee.”

“We need to buy you an alarm clock.” Kotetsu told him as the blonde sauntered off. He noticed that there was a distinct limp in his usually assured stride, a hindrance of the injury he had received during their final battle. “Oh Bunny.” He sighed under his breath. “What did that man do to you?”


End file.
